


Alpha Couple

by genesisgrey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doctor AU, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Modeling, Oral Sex, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin have it all. Kyungsoo, a thriving obstetrics practice. Jongin, widely considered to be God's gift to the modeling world. They have a darling daughter, and they have each other. But sometimes even an alpha with everything wants a little more.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 117
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1-1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omegaverse fanfic where anyone can get pregnant, but it's most culturally acceptable for an alpha to impregnate an omega.
> 
> Note: This is set in the same omegaverse setting as my stories Forming a Family (Luhan/Minseok/Jongdae) and The Right Fit (Kris/Tao). You do NOT have to read either of those to enjoy this story, but there are some reference to happenings from Forming a Family.
> 
> Comments are loved, cuddled, and appreciated. ^^
> 
> Warnings: None at present, other than knotting and alpha/alpha relations.
> 
> Also posted on Asianfanfics as DanaLuvsGGandExo.

Kyungsoo blacked out the screen of his tablet because he took the privacy of his patients, and confidentiality of their records, seriously. Not because he had any real concern the alpha stepping behind his chair was going to read over his shoulder and divulge Mr. Kim's information to the entire world.

"I know you have somewhere else to be, Kai," Kyungsoo said as he set the locked tablet on his desk.

Jongin leaned over the back of Kyungsoo's chair and draped his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders, kissing the back of his neck. "I always feel like I'm in trouble when you call me Kai," he said as he lightly grazed his teeth over that spot on Kyungsoo's nape, a bit to the left, that was most sensitive to such attention.

"Usually you are," Kyungsoo replied, hiding a smile as he inclined his head to allow Jongin better nibbling access.

To most of the world, Jongin was the infamous Kai. International model. Former dancer. Occasional actor. And gay icon since he managed to resurrect and grow his career after coming out as sexually attracted to other alphas. To Kyungsoo Jongin was an unrepentant pain in the ass, his mate of six years, and birth-father to their adorable five year old Soojin, who was sitting on the other side of the desk trying to disregard how gross her daddies were being while she played on her DS.

"I have new patients coming in," Kyungsoo said, shrugging Kai off.

Jongin sighed as he stopped nipping and simply nuzzled Kyungsoo's neck, giving him a squeeze. "You always have new patients."

The statement was meant to be teasing, but Jongin didn't quite manage the tone. Kyungsoo grimaced. He did always have new patients. There were a lot more high-risk pregnancies, a lot more 'nontraditional' pregnancies, than the general populace thought. Since opening his clinic three years ago, he'd taken on two more doctors to help out and a couple nurse practitioners, and they still had to go by referrals and emergencies only.

"Dr. Moon referred this patient," Kyungsoo said, knowing that would destroy any interest Jongin had in making out.

Predictably, Jongin jerked away to stand at his full height, a healthy alpha reaction. "That prick is still practicing?" he snarled as he slapped a hand down on the back of Kyungsoo's chair. The leather squeaked under the pressure of his hand.

"He's a good doctor," Kyungsoo said neutrally. "For general practice, anyway."

"He's an intolerant asshole."

"Daddy!" Soojin shouted, looking up from her game and crinkling her nose the same way Jongin did. "You can't say that around Dad; he doesn't like it!"

Kyungsoo grinned at his little girl before leaning back in the chair and looking up at Jongin, his grin turning into a smirk. "Listen to your daughter. Also, get her to school so she's not late."

Jongin pouted at the two people he loved most turning against him. "I'm not done with you," he said to Kyungsoo as he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You will be coming home tonight, right? For sure?"

"I'm handing the on-call pager over to Boa at six tonight," Kyungsoo said, grabbing Jongin's collar to pull him down so their lips met. "Expect me around seven or eight."

"Then I'll be waiting with bells on." Jongin winked at him. "And probably nothing else, if you're lucky."

Kyungsoo smiled as he got out of his chair and walked around the desk to where his daughter was sitting, crouching down so he was eye level with her. "And you're going over to your grandma and Eunjung's after school?"

Soojin nodded with a big smile as she shoved the DS into her backpack. "For the whooole weekend! We're going to go to the fancy gardens Eunnie likes and grandma is going to show me how to make kimchi." She crinkled her nose and whispered loudly. "I bet it's not as good as yours, Dad."

"She taught me how to make kimchi," Kyungsoo conspiratorially whispered back. "It's better."

The dark-haired little girl shook her head as if that were an impossibility. Kyungsoo smiled as he stood. He patted her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She felt a bit warm, but he kept the temperature in his office high for the comfort of his patients. "All right, I'll see you Monday," he said as she hopped off the chair, giving him a hug around the waist. Then she was out the door of his office, no doubt to trick the nurse at the front desk into giving her candy before she left.

"You need to take time off and make kimchi with her," Jongin said as he sauntered around the desk to stand beside Kyungsoo.

"My patients..."

Jongin let out the sigh of someone who had heard the line a million times. "Yes, yes. Your patients need you. So does your family."

"This is why so many of my colleagues are divorced," Kyungsoo said, and it didn't come out sounding like a joke.

"It was a request, not an ultimatum," Jongin said as he pulled Kyungsoo into a hug. "I'm not letting you go or letting anyone else have you, Soo."

"I know." Kyungsoo agreed as he hugged Jongin back. "There would be a murder-suicide long before that happens."

"You do know your dark humor can be disturbing, right?"

"You love it."

"No," Jongin said giving him a quick peck. "I love you.“


	2. Chapter 1-2

Kyungsoo conferred with one of the nurses outside examination room 109 as he was given a patient chart for Kim, Minseok.

Minseok was the patient referred by Dr. Moon. Jongin's rabid dislike of the doctor was understandable considering their past interaction, but Dr. Moon did refer patients accordingly. No matter his personal prejudice against 'unnatural' conception.

Kyungsoo glanced over the forms filled out by Minseok and the vitals the nurse had taken. Beta. Early twenties. Impregnated by an alpha. An estimated two months along. His own birth-parent suffered bouts of depression and gestational hypertension during pregnancy. The latter meant they were going to need to be very attentive to Minseok's blood pressure. He was underweight for his height, which was concerning at two months along.

He made a note he wanted complete blood work done to ensure there were no other health concerns. Then he knocked on the door and let himself into the examination room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Do," he said, flashing an awkward smile. "You're Minseok Kim?"

The beta was young and as nervous as Kyungsoo guessed he would be. "Yes," Minseok said, managing a wan smile as he kept bunching the front hem of the examination gown where it lay over his knees. His thin wrists said more about his weight loss being sudden than anything else.

He sat on the chair in the corner of the room instead of on the examination table. That was normal. The exam table was cold and clinical, with shifting panels and stirrups. To people ignorant of its function it looked like some kind of BDSM furniture, or so Kyungsoo had been informed more than once.

Omegas didn't blink twice. Due to their reproductive biology, every checkup involved the exam table. Betas only saw this kind of exam room in the case of a trouble pregnancy or if they were receiving fertility treatment. Alphas were the worst about it, of course. Jongin's reaction was to take one look and declare he was going to have his child in the woods, like a wolf, just as nature intended. It led to one of their few alpha 'pissing' matches. Kyungsoo hadn't felt good about winning, but considering that exam let them know Jongin wouldn't be able to deliver naturally and probably saved his and Soojin's lives, Kyungsoo couldn't regret being a stereotypical alpha bully.

Kyungsoo sat on a rolling stool a polite distance from his patient. "I was looking over your chart..."

They spent some time going over the information Minseok provided and discussing the vitals the nurse had taken. He admitted a tendency to be underweight, but the last few months his personal life had been stressful and he had no appetite.

"For both you and the fetus, eating regularly is important," Kyungsoo said as he made notes. "I'll have my nurse print out a diet plan to get your weight up healthily."

"Thank you," Minseok said.

"Would you mind having some blood drawn? I'd like to do a full panel to get a better idea of your overall health."

"Sure."

Kyungsoo tapped his pen against the chart. Minseok rubbed his hands together between his knees. He seemed an honest sort, but he wouldn't look at Kyungsoo for more than a moment without averting his eyes. Kyungsoo didn't need over ten years experience in the field of obstetrics to know his patient wasn't telling him everything Kyungsoo needed to know.

"Minseok," he said softly. "Is there something you want to let me know?"

Kyungsoo was very careful not to react when Minseok drew his shoulders up and ducked his head down. "It... might not be Jongdae's."

"Jongdae is your alpha partner?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about the other possible parent?" he asked.

Minseok silently stared at the ground.

Kyungsoo set the chart on the counter and folded his hands in his lap. Sometimes it put patients on edge to see him notating everything, or so Jongin said. "Minseok, I'm not here to judge you or your choice in partners or any other choice. My priority is to ensure you and your child are healthy. To do that, I need all the information that might affect how I treat you medically, okay?"

Minseok nodded and licked his lips. "I-I'm not cheating on Jongdae," he said firmly, "but it could be Luhan's. He's also our partner."

It would not be Kyungsoo's first patient to have multiple partners and be uncertain which impregnated them. "Is he also an alpha?" Kyungsoo asked. It was usually alphas having decided to share a mate in these cases.

"An omega."

Kyungsoo was glad for his stone face. That, honestly, was a new one on him. "Ah."

"He's also pregnant," Minseok said, still looking at his hands.

"Was he pregnant when you conceived?"

"No. Shortly after," Minseok said, lifting his gaze to look at Kyungsoo. "Why?"

"Due to the hormones of pregnancy, someone who is pregnant can't impregnate another. We could have ruled him out if he had been."

"Oh."

Kyungsoo managed a bit of a smile. The poor beta was clearly feeling overwhelmed and seemed to have a nervous personality besides. "Minseok, I promise I am here to help you. For now, let's assume your alpha... Jongdae? Let's assume he impregnated you, because omegas have a statistically minimal chance of it. But I will do some research and have more answers for you on that next time, all right?" Minseok nodded. "For today, I'd like to have that blood panel drawn and do a cursory physical exam."

Minseok's eyes made a nervous dart toward the exam table, and Kyungsoo kept talking to draw his attention back. "That will be necessary eventually, not today. I can tell you about what I do in a thorough exam first, and I invite you to bring you partners at that time." Not that Kyungsoo enjoyed having an alpha growling at him as he examined their mate in intimate places. He sympathized, of course. He hadn't realized he had a jealous streak until Jongin was pregnant and he was holding his mate's hand while some other alpha was touching him in the places only Kyungsoo felt entitled. But if it would make Minseok feel more comfortable to have his alpha or omega partners with him, Kyungsoo could handle it. "Or any of your appointments, so long as you are comfortable with them hearing about your personal medical information."

Minseok exhaled. "Okay."

They were getting somewhere now. Kyungsoo needed Minseok to trust him. It was incredibly important his patients trusted him. They were at his clinic because of factors causing their pregnancies to be or become high risk, and that meant trusting him to change their care plan rapidly. "For our next appointment. I want you to write a list of questions for me. I'm sure every one you had today has already flown out of your head."

This time Minseok actually managed a gummy smile. "I kind of forgot everything when the nurse was taking my blood pressure."

Kyungsoo smiled back. He didn't have the most comforting bedside manner like Boa and Hoseok, but Jongin promised, even if his mate had a clear bias, he had a feel of authoritative professionalism and a nice smile that made up for it. "But for now, let's talk about getting your weight up...“

\--

Comments appreciated!


	3. Chapter 1-3

Due to complications with an emergency c-section that came in about two hours before Kyungsoo was off-call, he didn't get home until after ten.

The lights were off in the penthouse apartment he shared with his mate and their daughter. Seoul's skyline illuminated the entry and the living room through the tinted floor to ceiling windows. Kyungsoo walked past the row of Kai's most famous magazine covers framed on the wall. If his mate hadn't been a work of art, Kyungsoo would have found it vain. Fortunately, he liked to look at Jongin almost as much as Jongin liked to look at himself.

Kyungsoo paused at the most controversial photo of the bunch. It had been the cover of Birth Parent Monthly over five years ago, the shoot done when Jongin was eight months pregnant. The first ever cover story about a pregnant alpha. It took Kyungsoo's breath away to look at handsome, fit, buck naked Jongin, with his hips twisted away from the camera and leg slightly raised to hide his genitals, hands lovingly on his swollen belly. Kyungsoo admitted to a touch of alpha pride that he had been the one to fill that belly.

He pulled off his necktie as he tore his gaze from the photo and kept walking in search of his mate in the flesh. Passing the kitchen, he noticed a cold takeout dinner from his favorite restaurant on the island counter. Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh, he was in deep trouble. At least Jongin was calmer now than when they started living together. Back then, if Kyungsoo promised to be home and was late, Jongin would go out and make sure photographers got pictures of him in an attempt to make Kyungsoo jealous. His company hated the scandals, and Kyungsoo rarely got jealous, because Jongin always came home to be hungover and miserable in their bed.

Light spilled from under the door of the master bedroom, which Kyungsoo took as a beacon as he let himself in to behold a truly glorious sight.

Jongin was sitting in a plush, navy chair they bought for nursing Soojin and now primarily used for reading her bedtime stories. It was in the corner of the room, beneath a standing lamp, which was currently bathing Jongin in golden light. The curtains behind were drawn and fluttering slightly to give the vision a dreamlike quality. Jongin reclined sideways on the chair with one leg over the arm and his back propped against the other arm, completely naked and leisurely stroking his cock. The rich musk of his scent was nearly overpowering.

Oh, yes, Kyungsoo was in a lot of trouble.

"Getting started without me?" Kyungsoo asked as he took his phone out of his pocket and made a show of setting it on the nightstand next to Jongin's.

Jongin watched from under the fall of his eyelashes, without truly acknowledging Kyungsoo's arrival. "I figured if you weren't going to show up, I'd spend the evening with my hand. It rarely disappoints," he said in a breathy tone he knew drove Kyungsoo wild. He was very, very mad. "If you'll give us some privacy."

Kyungsoo knew better than to try and explain what happened when Jongin was in this mood. "Don't be this way, Jongin. I'm sorry." He pulled off his button up shirt and flicked it at the foot of the bed. "I'm here now. I'll make it up to you."

From under sweat damp bangs, Jongin finally looked at him. Kyungsoo wondered how long him and his hand had been at it. Considering Jongin's fascination with edging, maybe hours. "How?" Jongin asked in a rough voice.

Kyungsoo smiled as he crossed the space between them and leaned down to capture Jongin's waiting mouth in a kiss, his mate's lips parted willingly. Their tongues slid against one another and Kyungsoo could taste the milk caramel that was Jongin's favored self-pity dessert. He ran his fingers through Jongin's black hair and he drew away, kneeling in front of the love of his life. "I'll think of a way," he said as he urged the other alpha to sit upright in the chair. "Unless you'd prefer to have an affair with your hand. I can watch."

"You'd like that," Jongin growled as he ran his hands over Kyungsoo's close cropped hair.

Kyungsoo shifted so he was between Jongin's knees. "Of course I would. You have beautiful eyes and a thick knot porn stars should envy," he said. "I could watch you go at it all night. But," he paused as he met Jongin's eyes. "Tonight, I want to be the one making mate happy."

The smile Jongin flashed him was marginally predatory and utterly loving. "Let's see if you remember what makes me happy," he said in a low voice, a hand at the back of Kyungsoo's head. That heady scent of an aroused alpha male filled Kyungsoo's nostrils as he pressed forward to rub his cheek against his mate's impressive length. He let out a sigh as he kissed the inside of Jongin's thigh as Jongin stroked the nape of his neck, rubbing against the grain of his short hair.

Alphas had an inborn psychological aversion to being in positions of submission, but being in a relationship with another alpha meant Kyungsoo needed to ignore that instinct sometimes. So did Jongin. A healthy relationship between alphas didn't work without willing give and take of equals. Personally, Kyungsoo thought it was the height of romance to know his mate loved him enough to go against instinct and sacrifice in such a way, and hoped Jongin felt the same.

Kyungsoo let his eyes drift shut as he turned his head to nuzzle the base of Jongin's cock, his thick knot. He ran his lips and tongue along the side of Jongin's hard length, all the way to the tip and back down to the knot, nipping and sucking at it lightly.

"Like that?" Jongin breathed.

"Love it," Kyungsoo mumbled against his mate's cock, freeing an arm so he could stroke along the other side in time with his mouth.

He teased like that for a while, slow and appreciative, making Jongin moan and breathe hard. Jongin liked having his body worshiped, liked his body. He loved being half naked (or more, if it was tasteful) on the cover of magazines for the world to see and drool over. But Kyungsoo was the only person who got to worship, and drool over and on, this specific piece of anatomy, so Kyungsoo made sure to do it well. Or at least to Jongin's liking. He sucked Jongin into his mouth. He didn't have a big mouth, but he knew Jongin liked to see his lips stretched around him, liked to see his tip disappearing between Kyungsoo's lips as he squeezed Jongin's knot with his hand.

Jongin's breath hitched. "Fuck. I want to be inside you, Soo."

If his mouth hadn't been full of cock, Kyungsoo might have laughed and pointed out Jongin was inside him. He slowly dragged his mouth off, licking his lips as he smiled at his mate. "Then you should get me to bed, shouldn't you?"

Jongin's dark eyes glittered as he got up, hauling Kyungsoo onto his feet as well. "You are so high maintenance," he said, hugging Kyungsoo against his hard, naked body.

"Uh huh. How much did we spend on your wardrobe last year?"

"I'm a model, lover. That's not high maintenance, it's basic maintenance."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes like he always did and Jongin laughed. He let his mate toss him back on the bed, following on hands and knees. "Can I knot you?" Jongin asked softly as he pressed kisses to Kyungsoo's neck, his hands industriously working between them to unfasten Kyungsoo's belt and pants.

Taking a knot was not easy for an alpha. It took time and an incredibly patient partner willing to stop at any moment if defensive alpha reactions set in. Jongin enjoyed all that prep and internal conflict significantly more than Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo did enjoy the way his mate fussed over him during the process and the connection they shared afterwards. And how happy it made Jongin to have him.

"I'm not on call," Kyungsoo said with a smirk, precisely as his phone began to audibly vibrate.

"You're not on call," Jongin repeated, keeping Kyungsoo firmly pinned down to the mattress.

Through a feat of sheer will, Kyungsoo did not push out from under Jongin to grab his phone. He tried not to wonder who was calling him and what was going on at the clinic. He had excellent staff and the other doctors were easily equal to him in talent or he would not have hired them. They could handle whatever was going on. Right now, he had someone once voted South Korea's Sexiest Alpha straddling him, sucking on his neck.

Just as he started to get back into the mood, Jongin's phone started ringing.

"Probably my manager," Jongin said as he yanked Kyungsoo's belt free.

A terrible notion started to form in Kyungsoo's mind as he shoved at his mate's shoulders and grimace. "Jongin, it went off right after mine stopped," he said as gently as he could. "You don't have to answer. Just see who it is."

Kyungsoo could see Jongin come to the same conclusion. It might be a coincidence, but if the same person was cycling between their numbers to get a hold of them, it could only be for one reason. "Fuck," Jongin swore as he pushed off Kyungsoo and grabbed the phone, glaring at the screen. From his dejected expression, and the fact he answered, it had to be about Soojin. "Mihi? Is something wrong?"

Jongin swung his legs over the side of the bed and nodded, making noises to let the other person know he was listening. Kyungsoo sat up and leaned on his shoulder, straining to overhear, and barely resisting the urge to snatch the phone away. "Hold on a minute, Mihi. Let me tell Kyungsoo what's going on. Yes, yes, he's here," he said, looking over Kyungsoo. "Soojin got sick an hour ago. She has a high fever, can't sleep, and wants to come home."

"Tell her we'll be there shortly," Kyungsoo said, already moving to get off the bed as he shouted at Jongin's phone. "We'll be there soon, Mom."

"Give us a few minutes and we'll head over," Jongin said as he ended the call. He dropped his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said as he fastened his pants and pulled on his discarded shirt, not bothering to tuck it in. "I'm really sorry, Jongin."

Jongin lifted his head and gave a wan smile as he got off the bed. "It's no one's fault and, of course, we need to go get Soojin if she's feeling sick." He reached out and ran his fingers over Kyungsoo's cheek, stroking to his chin. "I just really... I need some time with you, Soo. Just you and me."

Kyungsoo pushed forward to give him a kiss. "We'll... I'll make some time. Soon."

—

Comments are candy! ^_^


	4. Chapter 1-4

The ride to his mother and stepmother's apartment felt like an eternity.

Kyungsoo tapped his fingers on the door as Jongin drove. He stared out the window at the city scenery passing and attempted not to fret. Not only for Soojin's health, but for his mother. Mihi was an omega with an irregularly weak immune system and too much heart not to tend her ailing grandchild. Hopefully Eunjung would intercede, she was an alpha and had that adult alpha immune system to protect her.

He let out a sigh as he leaned his head against the headrest and turned to look at Jongin's perfect profile, at that straight nose and pretty lips. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" he asked to distract himself.

Jongin straightened and didn't take his eyes off the road, pursing those pretty lips. "What makes you ask?"

Kyungsoo let out a snort. "Because I know you. You have a specific approach when you want to talk to me about something difficult."

"You mean I try to sex you first," Jongin said with a smirk, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Pretty much," Kyungsoo replied, though it wasn't quite that simple. There was a whole dance to it, and usually ended in him giving in.

Jongin laughed, but his amusement faded away quickly. "I'm... just waiting for the right moment."

"Is it health related?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongin had gone in for a physical a couple weeks ago.

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm in fantastic health. And it's nothing bad," he said with a shake of his head. Then he licked between his lips. "At least I don't think it is. I... want the right moment to talk to you about it."

Kyungsoo was not a fan of surprises and secrets, but he let it drop with a sigh.

For now.

Partly because he knew he couldn't badger Jongin into telling him if the other alpha had his mind set on a 'perfect' moment. Getting engaged had been a nightmare. Jongin kept showing every sign of wanting to be formal mates and the intention to ask and then not asking and not asking and not asking, and eventually Kyungsoo asked him. They had a huge fight because Jongin was waiting for a 'perfect' moment and Kyungsoo had gone and ruined it.

Partly because they were pulling into the garage under his mother and Eunjung's apartment building. Kyungsoo got out of the car as soon as it was stopped; he barely remembered to hold the elevator for Jongin.

The door of the apartment opened when they were walking down the outside hallway. His mother must have been watching the monitor, and Kyungsoo was glad to see the omega had taken the precaution of wearing a medical mask. "How is Soojin?" Kyungsoo asked as he stepped into the apartment.

"Feverish," she answered, waving for him to go to Soojin. "In the guest room. She got sick again and Eunjung is trying to settle her."

"I'll go get her," Kyungsoo said, heading for the guest room as Jongin stepped into the apartment.

"Radiant as ever, Mihi," Jongin said, charmingly flirtatious. "I like the look. You might start a new fashion trend."

"Oh, you!" Mihi laughed, slapping his shoulder. "I doubt old omega in a mask will be the hot look next season or however you tell time in fashion."

Kyungsoo was already turning the corner when he heard his mother ask Jongin, "Did you get to ask him yet?" and Jongin reply, "Not yet." Sometimes it felt like his mother and mate were plotting against him. Of course, they probably were. In the most loving manner possible.

He made his way to his old bedroom, redone in purple for when Soojin stayed over. Kyungsoo knocked as he opened the door and found Eunjung sitting on the bed, rocking Soojin as the little alpha sniffled and whined she was sorry. There was an acid scent of vomit in the air and Kyungsoo quickly figured out Soojin was apologizing because she had just gotten sick again on Eunjung's shoulder.

"Glad you're here. Little Soo has a pretty high fever," Eunjung said as Kyungsoo came over. "It came on all of a sudden after dinner."

"Soojin, sweetie," Kyungsoo said, running hand over his daughter's back.

"I got sick," Soojin said as she turned to look at him with teary eyes. Her face was flush. "I got sick a lot."

"I know. It's okay," he said as he took her from Eunjung. She twisted in his arms to wrap all her limbs around him and hid her face in the collar of his jacket. She was radiating heat. "Daddy and I are here to take you home."

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked, sniffling.

"All right," Kyungsoo said, bouncing her in his arm. That was not going to be Jongin's favorite parenting decision, but Jongin would answer the same if she asked him first. "We'll get some medicine and your bunny, and if you're not feeling better in the morning, we'll go see a doctor."

"You're a doctor."

"I'm a doctor for babies and people going to have babies," he said, kissing her temple, "and you're not a baby, you're a young lady."

Soojin bobbed her head at his accurate assessment as she hiccupped and squeezed her limbs around him. "Dad, I want to go see the flowers tomorrow. I don't wanna be sick..."

It took Kyungsoo a moment to remember his mother and Eunjung had been planning to take Soojin to botanical gardens. "I'm sure grandma and Eunnie will have you over again to take you to see the flowers."

"That's right," Eunjung said, standing up and shrugging out of the sweater Soojin had been sick on. "We'll go when you feel better."

Kyungsoo smiled appreciatively at Eunjung and whispered, "Thanks."

Kyungsoo was grateful his mother met such a kind, loving alpha after the dissolution agreement with his alpha-father. He had been a brat of a fifteen year old at the time, protective of his frail omega mother, and unsure about having another alpha be a part of her life. Eunjung handled him well. She asked for his permission to take his mom as a mate. It made him feel involved. As an adult, he knew it had really been none of his business.

Eunjung started putting Soojin's stuff in her backpack while Kyungsoo carried his daughter out to where Jongin and his mother were still idling by the door. Their looks of concern matched as they stopped whatever conversation they were having and turned to him.

"Is she going to be all right?" his mother asked worriedly, clasping her hands and pushing up on her toes in that nervous way she did.

Jongin stepped forward and motioned he could carry Soojin, but Kyungsoo shook his head as he rubbed their daughter's back. She had a stranglehold on him, and both her little fists balled in the collar of his coat to make sure he didn't set her down. Mostly she was a good child, but sometimes she was clingy, especially with him. The first day of school had been a nightmare of tears and attempts to grab hold so Kyungsoo and Jongin couldn't leave. Hopefully she grew out of it before her alpha strength began to develop.

"She'll be all right," Kyungsoo said to his mother. "She's at that age where alpha children are most susceptible to illness."

Mihi shook her head and reached up to pat his cheek. "You say it like everyone knows alpha children get sick lots before their immune systems develop." She pinched his cheek. "I was so sure I'd done something wrong when you were a boy. My little alpha, always getting sick." Kyungsoo smiled.

"But look how well he turned out," Jongin said. "A handsome doctor with a gorgeous mate and cute daughter. Excellent work, Mihi."

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a loving glance over Soojin's head. It made him adore his mate all the more for how nice Jongin could be to his mother. Mihi deserved praised for raising him alone, if only for putting up with his obnoxious teenage alpha phase. That couldn't have been easy as an omega.

Eunjung came out with Soojin's backpack and jacket, handing them to Jongin before putting her arm around Mihi's shoulder. "Call us in the morning and let us know how Soojin is doing," she said, bumping her head against her mate's. "Or this one will worry herself sick."

"I will," Kyungsoo promised. Soojin started coughing and nearly gagged, clutching at him. "Shh, it's okay, Soo."

"Come on," Jongin said, draping Soojin's jacket over her for warmth. "Let's get you home.“

\--

Thanks for the comments and kudos! I appreciate them!


	5. Chapter 2-1

Jongin woke the the warm sensation of a compact alpha he adored snuggled up to him. Just not the one he was intending to have plastered against his side that morning.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Soojin sucking her thumb and wiping her snotty nose on his arm in her sleep. The stuffed bunny he brought back from his last trip to London Fashion Week was tucked under her arm. Soojin had quite the collection of stuffed animals from the world's fashion capitals. The bunny's name was Fred, and he was an omega. Why? Jongin had no more clue than why Jinki, her giraffe, was a female beta or why the identical bears, Yuri and Juri, were male and female alphas.

It boggled the mind. Stuffed animals had no sex characteristics or size difference or scent. Kyungsoo said he put too much thought into the how, and why, a five year old gendered her stuffed animals. As always, Kyungsoo was probably right, but that didn't mean Jongin stopped wondering.

Jongin shifted onto his elbow and brushed a few strands of black hair away from Soojin's face. She was still flush, but when he pressed his fingers to her forehead, she felt cooler than yesterday.

The night had been long and awful.

Soon as they got home, Soojin started dry heaving and sobbing inconsolably about her clothes being messy. Kyungsoo cleaned up and Jongin gave her a bath, promising he would take her shopping for new clothes when she was better. After, Kyungsoo had to run out to the store for medicine, because what they had wasn't good for some reason or other. Jongin tuned out the explanation after he snapped about how _someone_ was supposed to be a doctor. He didn't feel good about that crack, but Soojin had been in his arms sniffling about how her head hurt really, really bad, and his child in pain agitated him. If anyone could be sympathetic to that mental state, it was Kyungsoo.

Then, once Soojin was medicated and ready to attempt sleep, Kyungsoo admitted he told her she could sleep in their bed. Jongin's first reaction was to be upset. He knew they weren't getting back in the mood with an ill child to care for, but he would have liked to at least _hold_ his mate. His second reaction was to feel relieved, because he remembered when he started modeling and one of the guys he roomed with got blackout drunk and nearly choked in his sleep.

He poked Soojin on the nose to quiet her snoring. She crinkled it and rolled away from him to wipe snot on her other parent's sleeve.

Kyungsoo was incredibly handsome every moment of the day, but he was beautiful when he slept. His plush lips parted slightly and long, dark lashes fell against his cheeks. He looked younger, like when he was still in his residency and Jongin caught him taking a cat nap. Jongin wanted to kiss him awake like some kind of sleeping princess.

Jongin crinkled his nose, fully aware from which parent Soojin picked up that particular mannerism.

He slowly slipped off the bed and out from under the covers without waking his mate or their daughter. He grabbed a tank top and sweatpants left on the bathroom floor from yesterday so he didn't have to turn on the lights looking for something clean to wear. From here to the building's gym, no one was going to get a picture of him. He ran a hand through his hair. And, if someone did, he made dirty gym clothes look fantastic.

He didn't run into anyone on his way down, which was good. Jongin didn't think he could muster Kai's flirtatious charm with how frustrated he felt. He managed to get all the way to the gym door before bumping into his downstairs neighbor as she came out, he flashed a smile as he grabbed the door, extending his arm for her to pass.

Sooyoung smiled and then glanced over her shoulder, leaning in to whisper to him. " _He's_ in there," she said as a warning.

"Thanks," Jongin said, knowing who _he_ was and not feeling the least concerned about it.

The only person in the gym, with the spectacular view of Seoul, was a lanky young alpha with bleached platinum hair and tattoos all over his arms and on the side of his neck. Sehun Oh. He was a favorite topic of speculation among the neighbors. Curiosity on how he could afford to live in such an expensive building when he did not come from money and did not seem to have a rich lover or a high paying job. The favorite rumor was he was involved in organized crime. This was perpetuated not only by his tattoos, but by his frequently strutting through the lobby with a black eye or a split lip or scratches on his neck, and a general attitude that whoever he had been fighting came out much, much worse.

Jongin was used to being the focal point of circling rumors - it was wonderful and horrible in equal measure. He _tried_ not to make assumptions about others. He got along with Sehun fine, even gone out for drinks with him a couple times. Kyungsoo didn't have an issue with the alpha and he was nice when he saw Soojin in the hall, and that was all Jongin needed to know. Maybe Sehun was the leader of some criminal organization, maybe he wasn't.

"Morning, Sehun," Jongin called as he headed toward the treadmills.

It was a cardio day. He wanted it to be a weightlifting day so he could feel that special burn in his muscles that calmed him best, but his trainer would kill him for not going in sequence. He tried to stay on Chansung's good side.

Sehun glanced up from the weights he was crouching over. He looked around the open concept gym and smirked. "My existence scare everyone off again?"

"I'm here," Jongin said.

"You got no sense," Sehun said, standing up and moving to sit on a bench.

The other alpha looked more exhausted than normal, circles under his eyes dark enough makeup wouldn't conceal them. Jongin kept suggesting a skin care regiment to him. He wished Sehun would at least use moisturizer. Sehun had a model face and a body type that made clothes look good. Not to mention he exuded that alpha bad boy confidence and disregard that was hot this season. Minus his tattoos, he was exactly what Jongin's agency looked for, but Sehun shot him down whenever he made the offer.

"You look pissed," Sehun said.

"I'm never pissed," Jongin said, forcing a laugh as he glanced at himself in the mirrors. He hadn't realized his feelings were showing.

"Right. Your alpha stand you up again?"

_Your alpha._ Jongin tamped down on his irritation. People always assumed one of them had to be more dominant. When they were dating, everyone assumed it was him. After he got pregnant with Soojin, everyone assumed it was Kyungsoo. "No. My _mate_ did not stand me up." Not exactly, at least. "Our daughter's sick."

Sehun grimaced. "Sorry. Wait, isn't she an alpha?"

Jongin did some neck stretches. "She's at an age where alphas get sick. Her immune system is still developing. I bet you got sick at her age, too."

"I never get sick."

"Uh huh," Jongin said as he started the treadmill and cranked up the incline.

Sehun went back to selecting weights and Jongin put in earbuds to pretend he was listening to music. He picked up the pace and secretly was glad no one else was in the gym, because he couldn't control a frown as his brain started to run in circles a little faster than his body.

He wanted time alone with Kyungsoo. He _needed_ it.

Of course he didn't blame Soojin for getting sick. His baby couldn't help she was at that age, and, if she was going to be sick, of course he wanted her home with him and Kyungsoo. His own parents had loved him, but they were always busy. His alpha-mother had a business to run, and she was the sort who needed to have her handsome omega mate at her side instead of him taking care of their child. Kyungsoo was incredibly lucky to have a birth-parent like Mihi.

Jongin started running harder.

He planned last night for over a month.

It hadn't been easy finding two days Kyungsoo both wasn't on-call and was willing to take off that matched days Jongin wasn't doing interviews or supposed to be traveling; he just landed the contract to be the face of Jessica Jung's fall collection. But somehow he managed to find the days, and he sweet talked Mihi and Eunjung to postpone a trip to see Eunjung's sister so they could take care of Soojin.

Everything was planned. From what restaurant he ordered dinner to how he'd charm Kyungsoo into taking his knot to how he was going to reaffirm how much he loved and adored his mate and their life together to the words he wanted to use when he made his selfish request. Now, all that effort and planning was wasted.

Jongin slapped a hand down on the treadmill controls to go faster and ignored the mild look of concern Sehun flashed his direction.


	6. Chapter 2-2

The television was blaring some children's show when Jongin returned to their apartment. He ran a hand through his sweat damp hair as he walked into the living room and found Soojin curled up on the couch, surrounded by a harem of her stuffed animals. She had Fred hugged to her chest and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she looked at him. Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, baby-Soo," Jongin said as he moved Hunter, a beta panda, and Sunmi, an alpha kitten, out of the way and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said as she looked up at him. "My nose is running and my tummy still hurts. But I don't think I'm gonna get sick anymore."

"Glad to hear it," Jongin said as he stroked the messy hair away from her face.

Her brows knit and she stuck out her lower lip as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry I messed up your special time with Dad."

So was Jongin.

He made himself smile as he tucked a few strands of hair behind one ear. "It's not your fault, sweetie, but thank you for caring," he said as he made an exaggerated look around, as if just noticing Kyungsoo's absence. "Where is your dad?"

"He's taking a shower," she said, sniffling and trying to clear her nose. She crinkled her nose. "You should shower too, Daddy. You stink."

"That's not nice to say," Jongin informed her, even as the corners of his mouth lifted.

"It's true," she said. She was at that charming age of being contrary, where civil little lies were beyond her comprehension.

"How can you tell?" Jongin demanded, pinching her nose. "You're all stuffed up."

She swatted at his hand and giggled before flashing him a huge smile, dark eyes glittering. She was going to be gorgeous when she grew up. Of course, both her parents were, so Jongin figured it was genetic destiny. Kyungsoo would have said he was vain. "Because you smell really, really bad, Daddy," Soojin said, waving her hand like she was batting the scent away.

"You know, your dad likes how I smell," Jongin informed her.

"He has to," Soojin said with the age old wisdom of her five years. "Because you're mates."

It was definitely too early to try and explain scent was how a lot of people found mates, so he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head. "You're so right. Dad has to love how stinky I am."

Soojin laughed and then started coughing. Jongin gave her a tissue and rubbed her back through the blanket; he heard her stomach gurgle. "Do you want to try and eat something?"

She produced one of her old sippy cups from inside the blanket to show him. She'd outgrown them, but Kyungsoo kept them around for times like this, when she was sick and prone to spilling regular glasses. "Dad says he'll make something tasty and nut-nutritious for me and Fred after his shower," she said, squeezing the bunny to her. "If I don't get throw up my water."

Jongin smiled. "He used to do the same for me when I was sick, way, way back before you were born." Of course, for him it hadn't been sickness, but frequent hangovers from too much partying. Those hangovers felt worth it when his head was pounding and resting on one of Kyungsoo's strong thighs, Kyungsoo rubbing his back. "Will you be okay for a little bit if I go shower, too?"

Soojin nodded distractedly, something on the television having stolen her attention. "You should tell Dad to wash you so you're not so gross and sweaty anymore."

Jongin smiled because that sounded like a fantastic idea. "I'll let him know you said so."

\---

Hope everyone is safe and healthy! Comments are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 2-3

Chapter 2-3:

Kyungsoo was disappointingly no longer in the shower when Jongin glanced into the bathroom connected to their master bedroom.

However, he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist as he stood in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. People said Kai could make any look sexy, but they hadn't seen Kyungsoo with damp skin and his plush lips wrapped around a toothbrush with a bit of white foam overflowing from the corner of his mouth. Jongin's cock started to come alive as he watched droplets of water drip off his mate's hair to slowly slide down his neck; he wanted to chase after the droplets with his tongue.

Jongin cleared his throat as he stepped into the bathroom. "Soojin says I smell awful and need someone to wash me," he said, flashing one of his best smiles so Kyungsoo could see it in the foggy mirror. "Don't suppose you know a willing someone?"

"How is she?" Kyungsoo asked, putting his toothbrush down and rinsing his mouth.

Jongin deflated and chewed the inside of his cheek at his mate's lack of interest. They were supposed to have a good twenty-five years of sexual intensity left before settling into old age and sexless comfort. Most days Jongin felt he could keep their sexual chemistry alive well into their declining years. Today, not so much.

"She's okay," he answered. "Drinking water and watching cartoons. I'm no doctor, but I think she'll keep down whatever you make her for lunch. She's a lot better than when we picked her up last night."

Kyungsoo nodded like he was agreeing with a colleague's diagnosis as he moved around Jongin to reach for the door.

Jongin had half a second to contemplate if it would be too pathetic for an alpha to cry in the shower. Then the door clicked shut and Kyungsoo pulled him around and pressed those soft lips against his. Kyungsoo smiled up at him when their lips parted. "She's not old enough to appreciate the scent of a virile specimen in excellent health, and who knows if she'll ever appreciate an alpha's musk. But I," and Kyungsoo paused to inhale deep at Jongin's throat. "Personally, I think you smell wonderful."

"Then maybe I won't shower," Jongin said, grinning as Kyungsoo helped pull the sweat-stained tanktop over his head.

Kyungsoo smirked as he let his towel drop and yanked the sweatpants off Jongin's hips. "Get in the shower. We don't have much time before Soojin comes looking," he said as Jongin kicked the rest of the way out of his pants and let Kyungsoo back him into a shower decorated in blue tile, sliding the glass door closed behind. Jongin both didn't know and didn't care which of them turned on the blissfully warm water. His attention was focused on Kyungsoo and his mate's lips and compact body pressed against him.

"Sorry I can't let you knot me right now," Kyungsoo whispered as he kissed Jongin's collarbone.

"It's okay," Jongin said, sliding his hands over Kyungsoo's wet back.

It wasn't okay. Not really. But it made him feel better to hear Kyungsoo apologize, to know his mate would have taken his knot and let it lock their bodies intimately together. Honestly, sometimes Jongin needed to do it more as a reminder they were equals. That no matter what everyone whispered about two alphas together, neither of them had to be more dominant in the bedroom. That it didn't make either of them a lesser alpha to be the receiving partner.

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Kyungsoo asked sweetly as he stretched his neck.

"Lots of things," Jongin said as he nipped Kyungsoo's ear.

"In the time we have."

"Just touch me, lover," Jongin said in a lower purr.

Kyungsoo's lips were still laying kisses against his chest as dexterous doctor hands slid down Jongin's abdomen. He tensed to make his stomach taut, hard, and impressive, and he thought Kyungsoo chuckled at his efforts. Kyungsoo's fingers followed the line of hair from his navel to where the it thickened, combing through to reach the base of Jongin's erect member.

"Need both hands," Kyungsoo said, lifting his gaze so wet hair fell across his forehead. Light glinted from the water on his eyelashes. "Your girth and length is above average for a male alpha."

"Flatterer," Jongin replied in a low growl, leaning down to kiss him. He wasn't that impressive, but he did like hearing such praise.

The way Kyungsoo touched him was exactly what Jongin wanted. One of the benefits of familiarity he tried to explain to his model friends who couldn't believe he'd settled down in his prime. Kyungsoo's right hand started at the sensitive head, rubbing a thumb over the leaking slit before wrapping his fingers around Jongin's shaft and working his way down and up, down and up... His left hand groped the base of Jongin's cock, massaging and squeezing the lightly swollen knot, sometimes dropping so he could tease Jongin's balls. And all the while he continued participating in the kiss they were sharing, his mouth sliding against Jongin's as their tongues tangled.

Jongin reached between them and fumbled for Kyungsoo's cock. He earned a groan of pleasure into his mouth as he wrapped a hand around it and matched the rhythm of Kyungsoo's hand on him. He'd fallen in love with Kyungsoo as a person, so it was gratifying he also loved the other alpha's cock. It fit so well and felt so good in his hand. It fit so well and felt so good in him.

His hips started to move greedily to meet Kyungsoo's touch as he slid his own hand to the base of Kyungsoo's cock and rubbed at the knot partially hidden in the coarse black curls. His mate growled into his mouth and squeezed him in return. Their pace quickened as Kyungsoo pressed him back against the tile of the shower wall as the steam billowed around them. Kyungsoo's kiss became hungrier, seeking more as he pushed up on his toes to devour Jongin's mouth. Jongin released Kyungsoo's hard cock and wrapped his arms around his mate, grabbing the firm globes of that incredible ass and urging him higher.

Kyungsoo fumbled in the slight space between them to wrap his hands about both their lengths. Now he did need both hands to hold them both as they ground against each other. It felt divine. The needy shift of their hips giving counter rhythm to the stroking of Kyungsoo's talented hands. Jongin dug his fingers into the round cheeks of Kyungsoo's ass, feeling the muscle beneath the soft skin. He loved Kyungsoo. But it had been pure lust at first sight when he first saw Kyungsoo's perfect ass and thighs in tight jeans. Some jealous alpha part of him was glad Kyungsoo wore a lab coat at work and had a tendency toward long outdoor jackets so no one else had a chance to lust after his luscious backside.

There was a sharp gasp from Kyungsoo as he leaned in to pin Jongin against the wall of the shower. His eyelashes fluttered and his lips seemed to forget how to work in a kiss and the strokes of his hands became inconsistent. Jongin grinned like a wolf as he captured Kyungsoo's mouth and devoured him, delighting in the taste and feel of his mate's climax. Warmth sprayed in the space between them as Kyungsoo shivered and fought against the euphoria to keep his hands moving.

"You're ahead of me," Jongin said as he let his mouth slid to Kyungsoo's ear.

"You had an affair with your hand. I didn't get to have any fun last night," Kyungsoo gasped out. "Don't tease me, _Jongin_."

The way Kyungsoo drew out his name went straight to Jongin's groin and put him over the edge. He growled as he thrust hard into Kyungsoo's hand, against Kyungsoo's still hard cock, and yanked their bodies close, a little worried he was going to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers on Kyungsoo's behind. He felt the throbbing pulse of his body as he spilled all over Kyungsoo's hands.

There was nothing but the sound of their panting and the splash of the shower.

Kyungsoo gave a last couple strokes before he wrapped his arms around Jongin's middle to hold him close. The tension seeped out of them as Jongin released his hold on Kyungsoo's ass and let his hands slide up to the small of Kyungsoo's back, rubbing in gentle circles. "I love you," Jongin moaned as he bowed his head to nuzzle Kyungsoo's neck while he enjoyed the sated afterglow.

Jongin knew this wasn't enough for him. This was a snack to tide him over. He needed to be inside Kyungsoo, to feel his knot expand and lay claim to his mate. It was a primal desire. He rubbed his cheek against Kyungsoo's shoulder. Just as much as he wanted to be inside Kyungsoo, he also wanted to have Kyungsoo buried deep inside him, knot swelling until it was nearly too much to take as Kyungsoo's seed filled him. When they were trying to get pregnant with Soojin, Jongin loved how they would lay locked together, Kyungsoo kissing his neck and stroking his belly like it would make his alpha reproductive organs more receptive.

Conceiving Soojin had been incredibly difficult. Alphas had the ability to carry children like everyone else, but while an alpha's donor fertility was off the charts, their rate of receptive fertility was just over ten percent at best. Getting pregnant with Soojin naturally, even with all the effort of tracking cycles, fertility testing, and being mated to one of the best obstetricians practicing medicine, was a miracle.

"I want another miracle," Jongin whispered against Kyungsoo's skin.

"What was that?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Nothing," Jongin said. This wasn't the right time. He grinned as he lifted his head and kissed his mate. "I think you still need to wash me for Soojin's sake."

\---

Everyone stay safe and sound! Comments are welcome and highly appreciated! ^_^


	8. Chapter 2-4

Jongin pursed his lips and lamented his lack of clothing choices while Kyungsoo leaned in the doorway of their walk-in closet and shook his head.

"You do understand you're spending the day with me and a sick child, not walking a runway, right?"

Rolling his neck, Jongin flicked the still damp hair out of his face. "If I was walking a runway, I would have dressers fussing over me and a rack of clothes already prepared," he said as he found a pair of artistically thrashed jeans. He made a show of putting them on, slowly zipping himself up. "I want to look good enough you enjoy seeing me around, Soo."

"You hardly need to get dressed up for me to like looking at you," Kyungsoo said, his smile almost shy.

"I want you to be thinking about what you can't see when you see me dressed," Jongin said, stroking a hand over his abdomen.

"I did mention our sick child, right?"

Jongin flashed a grin as he debated between a designer Tee or a sweater. "Soojin said you were going to make her food. What are you going to cook?" he asked as he pulled the sweater over his head. It was soft and Soojin would be more comfortable snuggling against him while he was wearing it.

"Rice porridge," Kyungsoo said. "And I'll probably start some samgyetang for dinner."

"Mm," Jongin said, both to be complimentary and because he enjoyed when Kyungsoo had enough time to cook for them.

"Any requests?" Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin leered suggestively and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, corners of his mouth twitching as he suppressed a smile. His phone must have been on vibrate, because Jongin didn't hear it ring, but Kyungsoo abruptly pulled it out of his pocket. Before Jongin could be irritated and remind him he was off the clock and not on call -- even if their daughter was sick and it would be a very different two days off than he had intended -- he saw a scowl flash over Kyungsoo's features. It was like lightning, visible and then gone in an instant, but leaving a lasting impression. 

"Who was that?" Jongin asked.

"No one important," Kyungsoo replied as he stepped out of the closet doorway and tossed the phone on their bed.

Uh oh. The utterly impersonal way he spoke was not a good sign. "Oh, did you remember to call your mother and tell her how Soojin is doing?"

The muscles in Kyungsoo's neck stood out as he grit down on his molars and told Jongin everything he needed to know about No One Important. "Yeah. I let her know Soojin is doing much better this morning. It doesn't seem like she caught the cold yet, which is a relief."

"Good," Jongin said, careful not to show his annoyance on Kyungsoo's behalf.

Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to make sure Soojin is doing all right and get porridge started. Do you want me to heat you up leftovers?"

"I'll have some of your porridge, too," Jongin said with a flirtatious wink.

"If that's innuendo, I don't get it," Kyungsoo replied with a glint in his eyes that said he had a few ideas, though.

Jongin smirked as he went back to getting dressed and Kyungsoo left. He waited until he could hear his mate and their daughter -- apparently she not only finished her water but got a second glass -- before he went and shut the bedroom door as quietly as he could manage. Then he picked up Kyungsoo's phone from the bed. He wasn't prying, Jongin told himself. He only needed to confirm what he already knew as he glanced at the missed call on the lock screen.

His mood sank. Of course it had been Kyungsoo's alpha-father calling. Nothing made Kyungsoo shutdown faster than Hyeon Do.

Jongin only knew vague details about what a piece of shit the alpha had been to his mate and child. Neither Kyungsoo nor Mihi liked sharing those memories much. But it was clearly awful for Mihi to get custody of Kyungsoo in the dissolution agreement. Alphas had preference when it came to the custody of offspring from a formally dissolved mating, especially over alpha children. An omega with no job or family getting fully custody was almost unheard of.

"I need you to stop bothering my mate," Jongin said beneath his breath as he set Kyungsoo's phone on the nightstand.

He had been making his own list of reasons not to like Hyeon.

One, he hated the frigid, emotionally distant mood so much as the mention of his alpha-father put Kyungsoo in. Hated how Hyeon refused to be ignored and would keep calling his son until Kyungsoo gave in and answered. And Kyungsoo would eventually answer, because, if he didn't, Hyeon would start pestering Mihi. 

Two, while Jongin only met the older alpha a handful of times, -- enough to be unsettled by the clear physical resemblance to his mate -- Jongin knew when another alpha wanted to fight. Most alphas tamped down on the genetic inclination to assert dominance in the modern age. But Hyeon was one of those bullies who thought being an alpha was an excuse for him to act however he liked, and hated being near anyone more dominant than him. Which Jongin was, as was Kyungsoo.

Three, during those unfortunate meetings, it was abundantly clear to Jongin that Hyeon was not only a bully, but the sort of close-minded person to be disgusted by two alphas being mated. Jongin didn't care for himself. He'd been out about his sexuality and in the public eye for ages; he'd heard it all. However, Jongin couldn't stand that look of disgust in Hyeon's eye when he looked at Kyungsoo, at his own flesh and blood.

Four, while Jongin never wanted Hyeon anywhere near Soojin, it rankled him the alpha never asked about his only grandchild. Jongin's own parents were not the most doting of creatures, but they made a point to see and spoil Soojin whenever they were in the country. 

Five, and most likely why Hyeon was ringing Kyungsoo for the first time in nearly a year, he was constantly asking for money. And out of some filial devotion the asshole did not deserve, Kyungsoo gave it to him.

Jongin growled as he collected his own phone and leaned his back against the bedroom door to make sure no one came in as he dialed the number from memory. His mate wouldn't be happy with him. But, if things went well, Kyungsoo wouldn't have to know. Not that Jongin kept secrets from Kyungsoo in general, but in this instance he preferred to think of it as dealing with an issue so Kyungsoo didn't have to waste his time.

The phone hardly had a chance to ring before there was an answer, "Who's this?"

"What do you want?" Jongin asked without preamble.

There was a long pause and then, "Kai? Is that you?" Jongin gave a noise of assent. Hyeon tended to call him by his working name, and that suited Jongin just fine. He preferred the older alpha not dirtying the name Kyungsoo purred in his ear. "How good to hear from you. I was, uh, attempting to get in touch with my son, you know."

"You shouldn't bother my _mate_ ," Jongin said, putting emphasis on the last word. "He's a busy alpha. Now, again, what do you want?"

Another pause that fully conveyed Hyeon's displeasure with how Jongin was talking to him, but he was too pathetic to hang up. "I'm in a bit of a bind right now," he said, as if he weren't always in some trouble of his own making.

"Of course you are," Jongin said. "And how much are you planning to ask for to help you out of it?"

"It's gauche to talk about money between family members. But..." Hyeon cleared his throat. "Maybe we could meet and discuss it?"

Jongin sneered. He did not want to be anywhere near the older alpha, but he needed to wrap up the conversation before Kyungsoo or Soojin came looking for him. "Fine. Text me and I'll decide what works. And don't," he let the snarl in his throat be audible, "bother my mate anymore."

He hung up without waiting for Hyoen's reply, and just in time as the door bumped against his back. Soojin let out a little 'oof' when it didn't move for her, and Jongin stepped aside and opened it. "What are you doing, baby Soo?" he asked. Just seeing his daughter made the irritation melt away, like magic. "You know you're supposed to knock first."

Soojin had a blanket tied around her neck like a cape and she held out her arms to be picked up. "You said you didn't care if you're not in here with Dad," she said, sniffling as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Dad says to tell you to stop being vain and come watch cartoons with me." She coughed while looping her arms around his neck, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "And he says you look handsome in a bag."

"You weren't supposed to repeat that last part," Kyungsoo said as he came around the corner. 

"Then why'd you say it?" Soojin asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head as he came over and stroked her hair, pressing the backs of his fingers against her cheek and forehead to check her temperature. "Don't worry about it. Porridge is almost ready." He looked at Jongin. "And you, don't take it as a compliment, even your bags are designer." His brow furrowed at something he saw in Jongin's expression. "Something happen?"

"I had to make a call I didn't feel like making," Jongin answered. "I'll finish dealing with it later."

"Anything I can help with?" Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin made sure he had a good hold on Soojin as he leaned forward and managed to capture Kyungsoo's lips for a quick kiss. "Nope. I don't want you to worry about it at all."

\---

Had to sneak a bit of plot in. Comments welcome! Hope everyone is doing well.


	9. Chapter 3-1

Kyungsoo sat in his office reviewing notes for his next appointment with Minseok Kim.

The possibility of a beta being impregnated by an omega was interesting, but there was not a lot of literature on the subject. Though nothing indicated it would be more difficult than a beta being impregnated by an alpha. And given Mr. Kim's build and medical history, his pregnancy would be high risk even carrying another beta's child. For now, it was Kyungsoo's clinical opinion the best course of action would be to treat Minseok as if he was pregnant by an alpha and monitor the situation. 

He set his notes aside and leaned back in the chair, rubbing a hand over his short hair.

His alpha-father hadn't contacted him since Kyungsoo ignored the phone when Soojin was sick. Normally the older alpha texted or called two or three times a day until Kyungsoo was forced to deal with him. He hadn't contacted Mihi either, which was his typical recourse when Kyungsoo put off handling him too long. It was disconcerting and mildly concerning for Hyoen to be deviating from his pattern. The alpha's predictability was the only reason Kyungsoo and his birth-mother survived long enough to get away from him.

Kyungsoo was sure his alpha-father hadn't died. There was too much nastiness in Hyeon for him to leave the world so easily. And Kyungsoo was positive, as next of kin, he would hear from Hyeon's creditors in short order if the alpha was gone. This was probably some new form of extortion, some con to get more money. Kyungsoo groaned at the idea. Maybe he should talk to Jongin about it. Except Kai was walking shows in Singapore for the next week. And if Kyungsoo was going to suffer talking about his alpha-father, he wanted the comfort of his mate's scent and warmth of Jongin's well-sculpted body pressed close.

He put Hyoen out of his mind for the moment. The alpha was best left forgotten until he made a nuisance of himself and needed to be dealt with. Kyungsoo had more important things to spend his mental energy on.

Kyungsoo looked at the four framed photos on his desk.

Soojin grinning proudly on her first day going to daycare -- Jongin stayed up all night picking out an outfit, a blue dress with white flowers, and packed two extra outfits in case she needed to change. His and Jongin's formal mating ceremony, both of them in white suits under an arch of pink and white flowers -- Kyungsoo wanted a small event, but Jongin's parents insisted on an extravaganza for their only son. The last vacation in Hawaii -- because why bother being married to the infamous Kai if he didn't get to have pictures of the model bare-chested and drenched in salt water and sunlight sitting on his desk. And Jongin looking utterly wretched and unbelievably perfect as he held Soojin in the hospital for the first time.

Kyungsoo reached for the last photo.

His mate was beaming an exhausted smile that had none of Kai's model flair, just pure Jongin happiness at finally holding their daughter in his arms.

The photo showed no hint of the grueling forty-eight hours before it was taken. Jongin's going into early labor. The surgeon who was supposed to perform the c-section arriving at the hospital drunk and clearly in no state to proceed. The mad scramble to find another doctor while Jongin suffered one agonizing contraction after another. Kyungsoo clutching his mate's hand and saying all the right things, even as he as sure he was about to lose both Jongin and their child. That insane moment where he attempted to convince the hospital staff he could perform surgery, and the nurse having to pin him to a wall and convince him he was too emotionally compromised to do so. None of that was in the photo. Just a proud birth-parent showing off his newborn, his miracle.

Soojin was their miracle.

Kyungsoo set down the photo and rubbed his hands over his face.

That day in the shower, he heard what Jongin said: _I want another miracle._ He knew what his mate meant and it made his heart flutter and blood go cold. If Jongin had been looking at his face, he would have known Kyungsoo understood. But he hadn't, and so Kyungsoo pretended he hadn't heard Jongin admitting he wanted another child. Jongin didn't mean to tell him like that, and, honestly, Kyungsoo didn't know how to respond. He was glad for the reprieve.

He glanced at the picture of Soojin grinning.

Their daughter was one of the greatest joys in Kyungsoo's world. He wouldn't trade Soojin for anything. However, he didn't know if he could knowingly go through the struggles it took to have a child again. Not simply the difficulties of alpha pregnancy, as he was infinitely better equipped for those since establishing the clinic. But it was hard for an alpha to have a viable pregnancy in the first place.

It took two years of actively attempting to get pregnant, monitoring cycles and fertility treatments, to get pregnant with Soojin. They had their schedules arranged so they could be available when Jongin was fertile. Sex had become a chore and their home reeked of frustration. There was serious strain in their mating the months before they found out they finally, finally conceived. Kyungsoo didn't know if he could go through it again. He didn't know if he could put Soojin through it, either.

"An obstetrician afraid of pregnancy," Kyungsoo said, and laughed at himself. "Wonderful."

There was a knock on the door and one of the nurses poked her head in. She tapped her wrist to indicate he'd lost track of time. "Mr. Kim is here," she said. "He brought both his mates with him. The alpha seems mellow, but the omega is incredibly protective. He interrogated Yoona when she went in to do a blood draw."

Kyungsoo locked his computer and tablet and gathered his notes as he got up. "Mr. Kim said his omega mate was also pregnant. Pregnancy hormones make omegas possessive."

The nurse scribbled something down, reminding Kyungsoo nurse Yura was doing her internship. "Have you read up much on pregnancy psychology?" he asked as he put on his lab coat.

She grimaced and Kyungsoo tried not to smile. He was notorious for giving interns pop quizzes on their knowledge base. "The required reading, of course," she said as she held the door open for him. "It's generally accepted the hormones released during an omega's pregnancy cause a possessiveness toward their mate to ensure the survival of themselves and their offspring. They ward off any potential threat to their mate, especially in the form of other omegas that might steal their mate."

The hormone release was science and the rest was conjecture. However, it did seem to be accurate when looking at sociological data.

"How about betas?" he asked as they walked down the maze of halls.

"Betas don't have the same hormones during pregnancy. Ah!" She corrected herself before Kyungsoo could. "They don't have them in the same high levels."

"Correct. The reason?"

"Inconclusive. But historically betas form beta communities, so even if their mate passes on or leaves, they still have a support structure to ensure their child's survival."

"You've picked up a lot more from the required reading than most interns," Kyungsoo said as they passed into the halls with the exam rooms.

"Thank you," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. Then she frowned. "I don't know about alphas, though."

Kyungsoo contained a snarl. "There is very little material you could read. The medical review board is made up of alphas. They are constantly rejecting promising studies on alpha pregnancy, even when those studies would have met the standard to be accepted had they been about betas or omegas."

Yura pressed her lips in a line and considered.

They arrived at exam room nine and Yura handed him the charts he needed before he went in. Mr. Kim was sitting on the examination table, more color in his face than he had during his last appointment. His alpha was standing next to him, rubbing his back, and smiled at Kyungsoo's arrival. Mr. Kim's omega, on the other hand, scowled and kept his arms crossed like he was trying to hold himself back. This would be interesting.


	10. Chapter 3-2

Kyungsoo was late getting home.

The appointment with Minseok Kim had gone long. Often when an alpha mate came to an appointment they aggressively asked questions and sniffed for any sign the doctor might be attracted to their mate. Kyungsoo hadn’t been an exception during Jongin’s pregnancy. However, Jongdae, Minseok’s alpha mate, was incredibly amiable and focused on what he could do for Minseok. The aggressive one had been Luhan, Minseok’s omega mate, who did everything but demand to see Kyungsoo’s credentials. Minseok had been embarrassed, but Kyungsoo told him he was lucky to have mates who were so invested.

Making sure he thoroughly answered all their questions, and got a chance to do a physical exam on Minseok, meant Kungsoo’s later meetings were rescheduled. Then Boa pulled him in for a consultation on some of her patients. Female alpha pregnancy had a tendency to be mildly easier physically than male alpha pregnancies. However, female alphas were more prone to have violent outbursts and paranoid delusions during the third trimester. Or so Kyungsoo had observed. As had Boa. She had written a paper on it, which had been rejected by the medical board for further study.

By the time Kyungsoo left the clinic it was well after eight and he didn’t get home until nine.

Yuri was sitting on the couch in the living room working on a knitting project. The beta took care of Soojin when both he and Jongin were working. She was an excellent hire and never complained about all the extra hours the erratic schedule of a doctor and fashion model asked her to work.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo said as he shrugged out of his coat.

“No worries,” Yuri said with a smile as she packed the knitting into her bag. “Soojin’s had dinner and her bath. I tried to put her to bed, but she wanted to wait up.”

“That’s fine,” Kyungsoo said. It wasn’t too much past her bedtime. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Do you need me to get her from school tomorrow?”

“My mother and Eunjung are taking her on a belated trip to the gardens,” Kyungsoo said. He didn’t know who was more excited, his mother or daughter.

“Then I’ll see you the day after,” Yuri said, giving him a kiss on the cheek on her way out.

Kyungsoo went to his daughter’s room and knocked on the door, poking his head inside. She was wearing pink pajamas with blue polka dots and sitting at a small table surrounded by a small fraction of her stuffed animals, having a tea party. The number of stuffed animals in the bedroom was becoming obscene, and no doubt another would be returning with Jongin from Singapore.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, Soo?” he asked as he stepped into the room. Other than a pile of dirty clothes in front of the hamper instead of in it, a habit of Jongin’s she was imitating, he was proud of how she kept her room neat.

“Dad!”

Several plastic tea cups fell over and rolled to the floor as she jumped up and ran over to him with her arms outstretched. Kyungsoo leaned down and scooped her up, settling her on his hip. “How was your day? Are you still feeling well?” Today was her first day back to school after being sick.

“Yup. I’m all better,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling close. She was trying to be extra cute and soften him up for something. Just like Jongin. “Since Daddy’s not here, can me and Fred sleep with you?”

Kyungsoo knew he should say no, but he didn’t mind it when Jongin wasn’t home. “All right, but just for tonight.”

Soojin’s grin was from ear to ear. “Thank you, Dad!”

Kyungsoo patted her on the back and set her down. “I’m going to change into my jammies. Can you put the tea party away?” She crinkled her nose but nodded. “Then, if you and Fred want to pick out a book, we can read a little, all right?”

Her eyes glittered at the idea of not only getting to sleep in the big bed, but getting a story read. Kyungsoo left her to clean up and select a book with the stuffed rabbit. He took out his phone as he went to the master bedroom. Normally, he’d call to wish Jongin a goodnight, but it was early enough he was sure the other alpha was in the middle of an after party or some work event. He tried not to bother Jongin too much while he was working. So, he sent a text instead: _Going to sleep with a cute, petite alpha and a fuzzy omega. Hope you don_ ’ _t mind._

He dropped the phone on his bed as he switched the pillows so he would have the one that smelled most like Jongin. His phone buzzed with a reply as he was on his way into the walk-in closet.

_V. Jealous. Wish I could make your 3some a 4some. Give her a kiss 4 me._

Kyungsoo smiled and sent back a quick response: _Hope work is going all right._

He set the phone on his nightstand and changed into blue and white striped pajamas he only used when Soojin was sleeping in their bed. Both he and Jongin preferred sleeping naked. They were having to adapt to at least having on underwear at night. Soojin was at that age where she wandered in on them a lot.

Soojin was waiting for him with a book and Fred tucked under her arm when he came out of the walk-in closet. “Did you pick out a good story?” he asked and he went over and sat on the chair in the corner of the room.

“Yup!” Soojin said, climbing onto his lap.

It was the Little Omega in the Red Hood and the Alpha, one of her favorites. She rested her head on his chest as he started to read and was almost immediately yawning, but making herself stay awake. “I can read another time,” Kyungsoo offered.

“You’re never home early enough to read,” she said, stifling another yawn behind Fred’s ear.

Kyungsoo grimaced. Jongin was probably on to something about him needing to take time off to spend with their daughter.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand midway through the story, but Kyungsoo ignored it favor of finding out who was in Grandmother’s house. The clinic or Jongin would have rung through, not just notified him.

Soojin was snoring when Kyungsoo finished the story. He carried her over to the bed, tucking her into Jongin’s side. She hugged Fred tight to her chest and nuzzled into his pillow, kicking her feet. He bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead from Jongin.

He got himself a drink and picked up his own book, a new study on alpha physiology, and sat back in the chair to read for a while. There were new discoveries being made all the time regarding the slight differences, especially hormonal, in omega, beta, and alpha biology. But, as he said to Yura earlier, almost nothing on alpha receptive fertility or the behavior patterns of pregnant alphas. His opinion on the necessity of such studies was incredibly biased, but four years of running a clinic specializing in non-traditional obstetrics and high risk pregnancy confirmed for him that alpha pregnancies were happening a lot more than the medical community wanted to admit.

Kyungsoo glanced over at his daughter as he thought about the possibility of another miracle. Even if he could get over every other issue, from observation, second time pregnancies were physically harder on alphas than first time pregnancies. He had no idea why, as second pregnancies tended to be easier on omegas and betas, and no one wanted to study it, apparently.

He shook the thought off as he closed his book and went to bed.

The lights were off when he remembered to check his phone before falling asleep. The earlier message was a bank notification about a withdrawal from one of their joint accounts. Kyungsoo didn’t care how much money Jongin was spending, but when he saw the amount, he needed to make sure his mate was the one spending it.

_Just checking. Did you move money out of our checking? Got a notification,_ he sent.

Jongin must have been looking at his phone, because the screen didn’t even have a chance to dim before there was a response. _Sorry. 4got it would_ _msg_ _you. Don_ ’ _t worry about it._

_Good styles this season?_

Sometimes Jongin fell in love with a designer’s collection and decided he needed one of everything. It wasn’t abnormal for him to come back from work trips with new suitcases filled with new clothes and new accessories. And with Soojin getting older, he was starting to bring home more than stuffed animals for her, too. At least he’d mostly given up on trying to make Kyungsoo’s wardrobe interesting.

_Yeah_ , was Jongin’s reply.

Kyungsoo stared at the single word answer and felt strange. He didn’t think he had ever asked Jongin anything about fashion and received only a one word reply. Usually Jongin’s texts had designer names and gushing about bias cuts and in colors and whatnot.

_Everything all right?_ he sent back.

_Jus busy. Have 2 go. Luv you._

_Love you too._

Kyungsoo set the phone on the nightstand and tried to close his eyes, listening to Soojin’s soft, soft snores. Instead he stared at the ceiling and tried to rationalize the sour feeling in his gut.

\--

Comments are appreciated. ^_^


	11. Chapter 4-1

Jongin wanted to slap himself. He was glad he would never cheat on Kyungsoo, because it was abundantly clear he would be bad at it and get caught instantly.

Of course Kyungsoo had their joint account set up to receive messages about withdrawals, and, of course, he was going to wonder about such a large sum being moved. If Jongin hadn’t already disliked Hyoen, putting him in this awkward situation of being not quite honest with his mate would have done it.

The only answer was to spend a lot of money on clothes and make Kyungsoo’s guess correct. That wouldn’t be difficult, at least. Several designers were going for an understated, reserved aesthetic this season, and Jongin would never give up trying to make Kyungsoo’s wardrobe less boring and less ready-to-wear. Not to mention Lin-Lee was debuting her line of children’s wear, and he needed to get Soojin one of everything. Their daughter was growing fast and seemed to outgrow her clothes weekly, so he could definitely justify spending too much to keep her wardrobe current.

This did mean he would need to find another source of cash to buy off Hyoen. If it came to it, he’d call his alpha-mother and see about getting money from his trust fund. Since he started working early and earning his own income, it was untouched. Though, he had hoped to leave the fund and transfer it to Soojin and any other children he hoped to have.

“Scowling is not a good look for you.”

Jongin glanced over his shoulder at the sound of familiar voice. When Kyungsoo texted he had been on the balcony getting some air. He needed to go back inside and work the room, remind people he was gorgeous and relevant and they wanted him for their campaigns, runway and print. Instead he was going to shoot the breeze with Taemin.

“That suit isn’t a good look for you,” Jongin shot back as the beta moved to lean on the railing beside him.

“It really isn’t,” Taemin agreed with a grin.

The suit in question was navy blue, pin-striped, and perfectly tailored to show off Taemin’s elegant form. Taemin simply didn’t have a suit personality, and it showed. Casual and couture, he looked fantastic in.

“Am I missing anything important inside?” Jongin asked, nodding back toward the party.

“Not really,” Taemin said as he took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Ah. Jessica Jung just showed up.”

“She’s been hush-hush about her new accessories, she’ll be crowded in a for a while,” Jongin said. “How’s it going?”

“Typical,” Taemin said as he held up a hand, shielding the cigarette from a breeze as he lit it. “Could be better, could be worse.”

Jongin smirked and shook his head.

He and Taemin had known each other for what felt like forever. They started out in the same dance troupe, breaking their bodies for the love of motion and barely making rent. Their paths diverged after a few years. Jongin started going by Kai and had a brief flirtation with acting before making a name for himself as a model. Meanwhile, Taemin had a short career as a singer before he started a small entertainment company that was now internationally traded.

Taemin was the first person to really listen to him when Jongin admitted he had an attraction to other alphas. He shuddered to imagine what kind of closeted life he would have led if Taemin hadn’t shrugged and told him it wasn’t a big deal, he should love as his heart guided him. Granted, Jongin hadn’t been thinking with his heart or his head when he met Kyungsoo, but his heart was pretty happy with the results.

“Things going all right with your doctor?” Taemin asked, and Jongin realized he’d zoned out. “You seem stressed.”

“Kyungsoo and I are fine,” Jongin said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“If I said Minho and I are _fine_ the way you just did, would you buy it?” Taemin asked, offering him the cigarette.

Jongin hesitated before accepting. He took a long drag and breathed it out as he handed the cigarette back to Taemin. It was calming. He smoked a lot to stay calm and think when he started modeling. The only reason he stopped was because they were attempting to get pregnant with Soojin. Stopped his drinking, too. He started listening to a nutritionist and started working out regularly with his personal trainer. Kyungsoo teased him that pregnancy had been a trick to get him to fix his bad habits.

He ran a hand through his hair. If Kyungsoo said yes when he asked about having another child, Jongin was willing to fix whatever remaining bad habits he had left.

Of course, he had to ask first.

“I just have a lot on my mind,” Jongin said.

“Anything I can do to help?”

Jongin drummed his fingers on the railing as he looked out at the lights of Singapore. “I want another child,” he said. There, now his best friend and his mate’s mother both knew. Eventually he would work up to the mate he wanted to have a second child with.

Taemin didn’t look surprised. “You’re cute with Soojin. What’s Kyungsoo say?” Jongin wasn’t sure what expression he had, but his friend sucked in a breath. “Ah. You haven’t talked to him about it yet.” He picked up an ashtray from a nearby table. “If I didn’t know how hard it was for you last time, I’d say to just get pregnant on accident and handle the consequences.”

“Some of us aren’t that lucky,” Jongin said with a knowing smirk.

“Hey! Getting pregnant with Kibum was a legitimate accident,” Taemin said, flushing. “Not being mad doesn’t mean it wasn’t.”

“How is the kiddo? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Taemin smiled. “Fascinated with fashion and disinterested in sports, but Minho keeps trying. Kibum’s a good kid. We should set up a play date for him and Soojin.”

“Last time he nearly cut off all Soojin’s hair.”

“They were playing hairdresser and the pixie cut was in,” Taemin argued. “The six of us should at least do dinner soon.”

“I’ll see if I can trick Kyungsoo into it,” Jongin said as he pushed away from the railing, adjusting his clothes.

He could see slivers of the party between the curtains. It was still PG for an after party. Soon people would start leaving for other events. Kai had other appearance to make himself, but showing up before midnight would be unfashionable. He was getting too old for this. All he wanted was to be at home with his mate and daughter and not dealing with bullshit.

“I hate Kyungsoo’s alpha-father,” just slipped out of his mouth, like he’d been holding it back for hours. Years, really.

“Ah,” Taemin said, not sounding the least shocked. “The real cause for all the sighing.”

Jongin exhaled. “He’s looking for money again, and I don’t want him anywhere near Kyungsoo. I’m trying to handle it.”

“Surprised Kyungsoo wanted you to handle it,” Taemin said, narrowing his eyes and them grimacing. “He doesn’t know, does he? Jongin, you are asking for trouble hiding something like that from your mate.”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Jongin said.

Taemin shook his head. “There are two major problems. First, you cannot hide you’re hiding something from anyone you care about worth a damn. Second, everything I’ve heard about Kyungsoo’s alpha-father says he sucks. So he’ll either sell you out for more money the second he realizes he can or he’ll pretend he never got cash from you and hit Kyungsoo up, and you will have to admit you gave him money on the down low to stop Kyungsoo from paying him off a second time.”

Jongin rubbed his temples. “I don’t suppose you have any advice?”

“Tell your mate while he only has reason to be annoyed and figure it out with him.”

Taemin didn’t understand how frigid Kyungsoo was when Hyoen was an issue. “I just don’t want to deal with the problem of that old alpha in our lives right now,” he said, letting a frown pull on his features. “Not right now. Not... now.”

“Then all I can do is offer you somewhere to stay when this blows up in your face. And it will, Jongin.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond as the door of the balcony slid open and a resplendent Jessica Jung stepped out to join them. “Ah ha! I’ve found where the handsome males are hiding,” she said as she hitched up her long dress and walked over. Her entourage trailed a respectful distance behind. “Indulging vices?”

“My mate has me on a short leash and hates when I smoke at home,” Taemin said. “Have to get my pack in when I’m out of Korea.”

“Leashes.” Jessica scoffed and motioned for a cigarette. “Number one reason to fool around and avoid a formal mating.”

“I don’t think the cigarette is a good look for your clean cut brand image,” Jongin said as Taemin obliged her.

“Krystal would say the same thing,” she agreed as she held the cigarette to her lips and Taemin lit it. “However his mate isn’t here and neither is my sister.”

“If she asks, I’m tattling on you,” Jongin teased as he leaned on the railing in a way that looked casual but showed his form to its fullest. Jessica Jung was a client, after all.

“You better not,” Jessica said with a wink as she took a drag and coughed. “Terrible.” She looked between them. “Did I interrupt?”

“No,” Taemin said with that corporate smile of his.

Jessica ground out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray. “Excellent,” she said as she walked over and linked arms with Jongin. “I’m going to Ming Si’s salon to meet Krystal, and it would be perfect to show up with the face of my male alpha line on my arm.”

That was ideal. It was _Kai_ ’ _s_ next stop anyway. “You just let me know when you’re ready to leave,” he said with his best smile. He would have to worry about Hyoen later, after he bought a bunch of clothes.


	12. Chapter 4-2

Normally, when Jongin suspected he was about to do something stupid, he checked in with Kyungsoo. His mate was not shy about telling him if he had a terrible idea. Though, usually in a gentle manner. For obvious reasons, he could not talk to Kyungsoo about going behind his back to give money to his shitty alpha-father.

Jongin felt nauseous as he got off the plane and made arrangements for his luggage to be delivered home tomorrow. It was past ten at night and he didn’t want to accidentally wake up Soojin when he got home. She’d never go back to sleep until she found out what he brought her and at least two of the suitcases were new clothes for her.

His nerves felt raw as he took a taxi to meet his mother’s secretary to pick up the money. He hadn’t liked calling his mother, but she agreed to help, once and only once, after he explained the situation. Well, no. She agreed to help him only once with money. If he ever wanted to consider a more final solution, Kyungri Kim knew people, and she did not want that kind of influence around her only grandchild. Jongin didn’t bother telling her she needn’t worry, Hyoen had no interest in his grandchild.

It was nearly midnight when Jongin arrived at a bar called Limelight where he agreed to meet Hyoen. The place was a dive that Jongin wouldn’t have spent time in even in his wildest days. The sort of place were alphas gathered and violence simmered under the surface just waiting for a reason to explode. If he got a black eye... He didn’t know who he would be in more trouble with, Kyungsoo or his agency. He kept on his sunglasses as he went inside, which drew some attention since it was night and dim in the bar, but hopefully covered enough of his face no one would recognize him.

It took all of Kai’s confidence to walk in like he was supposed to be there, scanning the room. As he expected, the customers were all alphas, and the betas providing service looked nervous. To his left was an empty DJ station and rows of pool tables. And he would have sworn he saw Sehun lining up a shot at one of them, not that Jongin had time to be neighborly and say hi. To his right were booths and a bunch of tables on what looked like it could be cleared to be a dance floor, and a bar, which Hyoen was belly up to.

Jongin wanted to dislike so much as the sight of Hyoen, but it was hard with how much the alpha looked like Kyungsoo. Or at least Kyungsoo in another twenty-five years. Though Jongin suspected Kyungsoo would have more worry lines around his eyes and less of an extended gut, and not be on the outs of a second mating.

Hyoen must have felt him approaching, because he looked over his shoulder. Disgust flashed in his eyes, but he plastered on that phony smile of his as he raised his glass in salute to Jongin. His eyes were glossy with intoxication, meaning dealing with him was going to be even more of a trial. “Wasn’t sure if a fancy fella like you would show in this part of the city,” he said as he emptied the glass and slammed it down on the bar, making the beta bartender jump. “Have a drink?”

_Then why suggest it as a meeting place,_ Jongin would have asked anyone else, but he just wanted to have this done, be out of Hyoeon’s company, and at home with his family. “Let’s do this outside,” he said, nodding over his shoulder at the entrance.

“Not sure it’s safe to go out into the dark with you, _Kai_ ,” Hyoen said with a nasty chuckle, like Jongin didn’t know what he was insinuating.

Jongin flashed one of his seductive smiles as he leaned in close and put an arm around Hyoen. He felt the other alpha’s shoulders stiffen as he nearly choked on the fake pheromone cologne favored by alphas of a certain age. Now there was a fad Jongin was glad he missed. “Listen, doll,” he said, not lowering his voice. Several sets of eyes flashed toward them. “You’re the one who wants something good from me, aren’t you? You coming outside or not?”

Hyoen shoved his arm off and a challenge virtually radiated from him. Jongin hoped Kyungsoo’s father called him out. If a fight started, it wouldn’t be the first punch he’d ever thrown, but it would likely be the most satisfying. However, the need for money outweighed Hyoen’s alpha pride as he stifled his rage and followed Jongin out of the bar. People watched, and now Jongin was sure one of the alphas at the pool tables was Sehun. He didn’t have time to wonder if Sehun recognized him.

It was drizzling as they walked outside and far enough away from the bar Jongin was sure no one followed them.

“Don’t bother Kyungsoo any more,” Jongin said as he handed over cash and a prepaid credit card. “Pay your debts and try not to lose the rest.”

“This is going to give me a new start,” Hyoen said with a gleam in his eyes, and Jongin wouldn’t be surprised if he lost it all tonight.

“Good luck,” he said, grudgingly meaning it, if only for Kyungsoo’s sake.

Jongin watched Hyoen pocket the cash and card as he headed back to the bar. He hoped to feel relieved when it was over and done, but Hyoen’s company and the smell of cologne clinging to him made Jongin feel slimy. He couldn’t shake the guilt of doing something like that without telling Kyungsoo. Hopefully a good night sleep would fix it. He shook his head and walked a little further to catch a taxi.

It was just after one in the morning when he arrived at their building and made it upstairs. He snorted that the infamous Kai was tired so early in an evening as he tossed his sunglasses and jacket on the couch and went to look in on Soojin. His baby girl was flipped the wrong way on her bed in a nest of stuffed animals. When his luggage arrived tomorrow, she’d have a new friend.

Jongin felt a twitch in his cheek. Hyoen hadn’t even asked about her.

He shut the door of her room and headed toward his own, surprised and delighted to see a light streaming under the door. “Bad dream, Soo?” came Kyungsoo’s rich voice as Jongin pushed the door open.

“Nope. Out like a light,” Jongin said, stepping inside.

Kyungsoo was reading on the chair in the corner and jerked his head up, eyes wide. Then he smiled, plush lips pulling wide and corners of his eyes crinkling. “Jongin,” he said, setting his book down and getting up. “Thought you weren’t back until tomorrow.”

“Took an earlier flight,” Jongin said as he flashed a rakish grin and shut the door.

“How many new suitcases do we own?” Kyungsoo asked with a smirk.

“You’ll find out when my luggage is delivered. One of them has new clothes for you,” Jongin informed him, feeling so much better after seeing his mate.

“I wish you’d give up trying to make me a fashion plate when I’m a doctor,” Kyungsoo said as he walked over. “But I appreciate your effort.”

“Say that when my luggage shows up.”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he gave Jongin a kiss, his lips soft and warm, a hint of his tongue on Jongin’s lower lip. Then his nose crinkled and he pulled back, sniffing the front of Jongin’s shirt.

“What is it?” Jongin asked, feeling his heart start to pound.

“That... scent,” Kyungsoo said with a grimace, shaking his head as he drew away. He covered his nose. “Sorry. It’s the same smell my alpha-father always wears.”

Jongin was sure the pounding of his heart was audible. He considered lying about someone one the plane, but he felt guilty enough without lying to his mate’s face. “I’ll jump in the shower,” he said instead, immediately starting to strip. “Be right back.”

He barely managed to keep from running to their bathroom, throwing his clothes into the shower first and wringing them out before he washed himself. Jongin mentally cursed Hyoen and his damn cologne as he shampooed his hair a second time and slathered himself with body wash for a third. By the time he got out he couldn’t smell anything other than shampoo, soap, and body wash, and he hoped Kyungsoo wouldn’t either.

The lights were out in their bedroom when Jongin reemerged with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. So much for his entrance. His eyes took a moment to adjust, but the curtains were open and city light was enough to see by. Kyungsoo had changed out of the striped pajamas he was wearing when Jongin arrived and was lying on the bed with an arm over his face. Jongin felt a twinge of guilt.

“Did I give you a headache?” he asked.

“Not your fault,” Kyungsoo said, not knowing it was, which made it all worse. He gave Jongin a smile as he patted the bed next to him. “That scent is... triggering.”

Jongin climbed onto the bed next to his mate and kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead. “I’m sorry,” he said with feeling as he lay on his hip and cuddled against Kyunsoo’s side. Kyungsoo had changed into the black silk pajamas, which, if Kyungsoo were going to have clothes on in bed, were Jongin’s favorite. “Do I smell better?”

Kyungsoo took a sniff and smiled. “Rose body wash and you, much better.”

Jongin let out a breath. “I know we texted everyday, but how were things while I was gone?” he asked as he ran a hand over his mate’s stomach.

“Soojin’s been having bad dreams, she’s sure a monster is in her room, and work’s been hectic,” Kyungsoo said, resting his hand over Jongin’s. “I’m over-stressed and may need one of those vacations you talk about.”

“Where do you want to go?” Jongin said as he nuzzled Kyungsoo’s neck. “What’s the fantasy destination?”

“Somewhere warm. Maybe Hawaii.”

“We just found out we were pregnant with Soojin before our last trip,” Jongin said, his heart pounding as he thought about reliving that. “It was a nice way to celebrate.”

“Mm, I wonder if that same rental is still available. Soojin would love playing on the beach.”

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever thought about... wondered if we...”

“If we?” Kyungsoo prompted.

Jongin flexed his fingers against Kyungsoo’s stomach. The moment wasn’t perfect, but he could be spontaneous. He licked his lips as he lifted his head and shifted so he was over Kyungsoo, his chest on top of Kyungsoo’s. His mate’s eyes widened and his lips parted. “Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, putting all the feeling he could into his lover’s name. “There’s something I want.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, breathless, quiet, and looking a little... scared?

The room was eerily silent as Jongin fumbled for the words, opening his mouth and then pursing his lips. He took a deep breath, but before he could say a word there was a creak in the hallway followed by the door swinging open. “Dad, I had a bad dream again,” Soojin said with a sniffle as Jongin pushed to a sitting position, grabbing a hold on the towel to keep it around his waist. She blinked and then her eyes lit up. “Daddy! Your’re back!”

Their daughter leapt onto the bed and bounced into his chest. Jongin caught her with one arm as Kyungsoo chuckled, reaching over to help secure the towel so Jongin could give Soojin a squeeze with both arms. “Hey baby-Soo, did you have a not nice dream?” he asked, nuzzling her cheek. He wasn’t sure if he was upset or relieved she interrupted them.

She nodded as she looked up at him with big wide eyes that looked so much like Kyungsoo’s. “Something was in my room and it scared me. And the door was shut!”

“That was me, baby,” Jongin said. “I looked in on you and shut it.”

“Nothing is in your room, Soo,” Kyungsoo said as he sat up and let Jongin pass her over. “We’ll go search while Daddy finishes getting ready for bed.”

“Can’t I sleep here?” Soojin asked in a whine, holding onto Kyungsoo tight.

“You’re a big girl. You need to learn to sleep in your own bed,” Kyungsoo said as he glanced questioningly at Jongin, who had retreated off the bed and nearly to the closet. “What do you think?”

Jongin met his mate’s eyes and was fairly sure this wasn’t one of those moments where Kyungsoo was asking him to back up a parenting decision. “Your Dad is right,” he said as he slipped into the walk-in closet and out of sight, dropping his towel and grabbing a pair of shorts. He pulled on a T-shirt as he came back out. “But tonight is a special night, since I just got home.” Soojin eyes were big and excited and Kyungsoo didn’t look surprised. “So, as long as you promise to stay in your bed tomorrow night, you can sleep here, okay?”

“Okay,” Soojin said with a grin, and then looking up at Kyungsoo. “Can we make sure nothing is in there tomorrow, too?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said, stroking her hair. “Every night, if you need.”

Soojin wiggled out of Kyungsoo’s arms and crawled under the blankets in the center of the bed to claim her spot. Her eyes started drifting shut almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. “Welcome home,” Kyungsoo said as they settled in on either side of her, and Jongin realized he was an idiot because this meant he would not be holding his mate tonight. Kyungsoo smirked as he leaned over their dozing child and kissed the side of Jongin’s neck. “Just figured the logistical problem, didn’t you?”

“You have a headache anyway,” Jongin grumbled as he pulled the blanket up over Soojin’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Kyungsoo said with a yawn. “I missed you.”

“I wasn’t even gone for a week,” Jongin said, frowning. Maybe it was tiredness, but he would have sworn there was something off in Kyungsoo’s voice. “Soo?”

“Sleep,” Soojin mumbled between them. “Shhh.”

“She’s right. Good night, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said in a hushed voice, leaving Jongin to stare into the dark and wonder if there had been something or if it was his guilt.

\---

Comments appreciated. ^_^


	13. Short Side Story: Christmas Morning

Not connected to the rest of the story, but I felt like writing a short holiday bit of fluff! 'Twas written fast and unedited. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!

\--

Jongin woke to the smell of breakfast instead of the screaming and jumping on the bed he expected.

He ran a hand through his hair as he sat up and patted the bed next to him. Of course he was alone. The apartment would be on fire if Soojin was making the fragrant smelling bacon. He rolled off the bed and smirked as he found clothes neatly set out for him, reindeer covered pajama pants and a T-shirt with a snowman on it. Jongin got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he was dressed for a horrible catalog shoot, but Kyungsoo would like it.

"Merry Christmas," was shrieked at him the moment he arrived in the living room, and he managed to bend down and catch Soojin before she slammed into him.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he scooped her up, giggling.

"Santa came!"

"Couple of times," Jongin agreed as he stroked her hair. She was wearing pink pajamas with Christmas unicorns on them.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo said warningly as he came out of the kitchen, brandishing a spatula. The Christmas sweater he was wearing was an abomination.

"No! Santa only came once," Soojin said. "He has to deliver presents all over the world!"

"I'm pretty sure he came twice last night," Jongin said, grinning over her shoulder at Kyungsoo.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Kyungsoo said, scowling.

"Why don't you go sort out the presents," Jongin suggested, kissing Soojin's cheek as he set her down. "We can open them after we eat."

Their daughter didn't need to be asked twice, she ran off to separate out the wrapped presents under the tree. Most of them were for her, of course. But there were a few for him and Kyungsoo as well. 

"You're going to be horrified when she figures out what you're implying," Kyungsoo said as he went back into the kitchen.

Jongin followed him. "If we are still at it and coming multiple times when she's old enough to get it, I will be delighted," he said as he slid behind his mate and held him from behind, rubbing Kyungsoo's stomach through the hideous Christmas sweater. "You were wonderful last night."

"We've both been working so much, I wanted to be sure Christmas was special," Kyungsoo said, reaching back and ruffling Jongin's hair. "You weren't bad yourself."

"Do I get a reprise tonight?" Jongin asked, nuzzling his neck as Kyungsoo flipped the pancakes.

"Give me three good reasons."

"One, I've been such a good boy this year," Jongin said, and Kyungsoo snorted but didn't argue. "Two, I know blowjob was on your Christmas wish list, and we didn't get to it last night. I'm thinking me on my knees in the shower with your moans bouncing off the walls."

Kyungsoo elbowed him and glanced behind them. "Shh. I don't want Soojin overhearing that kind of thing."

Jongin pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's ear. "Not like she was going to guess that meant I was choking on your cock."

Kyungsoo made a sound of disapproval as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate, but his scent was rich with desire. "What's number three?"

"Three is very simple and very important," Jongin said as he turned Kyungsoo to face him. "Three is that I love you."

"You are the worst," Kyungsoo said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Jongin's neck to pull him down for a kiss. "Those are all good reasons."

"Daaaddy! Gross," Soojin said as she bound in. She jumped up on a stool next to the counter where she must have been helping Kyungsoo make the batter. "You're not supposed to distract Dad in the kitchen. It's not safe."

"Daddy just wanted a Christmas kiss," Jongin said, pouting at their daughter as Kyungsoo twisted away to finish breakfast.

"You're not even under mistletoe," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"We have mistletoe?" Jongin asked as Soojin used a can of whipped cream to make faces on the already made pancakes.

Kyungsoo smirked over his shoulder. "Better watch out. I might have to kiss you at any moment."

"Oh no!"

\---

I will return to the main story soon!


End file.
